Another Taxi
by ajfankeith
Summary: Sequel to the story "Taxi for Mr Walsh"...there are some references to the original storyline .
1. Chapter 1

Another Taxi - Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron was dreaming. It was a recurring dream and one which brought him pleasure whenever he remembered it after waking up. He was on a beach somewhere; it could have been Lanzarote but, as this was a dream, the exact location was not really recognisable. As he soaked up the sun, he looked at the sea through his dark glasses to see Jackson emerging from the waves, wearing just a pair of skimpy Speedos; his body bronzed from long sunbathing sessions on the sands. Aaron smiled as he took in the sight of his husband's almost-naked, athletic frame approaching him.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Aaron came to with a start; the alarm had wrenched him away from his dream. He sighed and he stretched out his hand, expecting to feel Jackson's warm skin against his fingers. But the other side of the bed was empty and, as he regained consciousness, he remembered that his husband was away in Scotland, working on one of Declan's 'holiday village' building projects. He missed Jackson, every moment of every day. He picked up his mobile phone and, as always, a message was there waiting for him and he pressed the button to read it; _"Morning gorgeous. 5 days to go. Luv U. x."_

Aaron smiled, his husband always texted; without fail, every morning. It was not the same as having him there in person, but, the little messages brought him closer somehow. The young mechanic wiped away a tear with his hand and scolded himself, "Livesy-Walsh, you are a soft git!"

He texted back; _"Morning sexy, luv U 2. x."_

As Aaron sat, eating his breakfast alone, he reflected on his life. He had been married for nearly a year now; and in the past few months he had never been happier. He could not believe that being with Jackson would give him such contentment, or that he would settle into a 'quiet' life with his husband but, that was exactly what he had done. Jackson had, quite literally, saved his life; he had loved him enough to give him the kidney he needed to lead a normal life and he owed him everything. Not that he was with Jackson for that reason; on the contrary, he was with him because he loved the guy right back; utterly and completely. He smiled to himself as he left for the garage.

"Aaron!" Debbie was on his case as soon as he arrived, "You've got to finish that Fiesta this morning! The punter wants it back by lunchtime!"

"Good morning to you too!" Aaron replied, cheekily.

"Whatever!" Debbie replied, "When's Jackson back then?"

"On Saturday; he's got next week off."

"Good! Maybe then you'll stop daydreaming all day!"

"Oi! Shut up!" Aaron scowled and set to work on the waiting car.

xxxxxxxxxx

The days passed and Aaron was beginning to think that Saturday would never come. He received his usual message from Jackson on the Friday morning, confirming that his husband would be driving down from Scotland the next day. He replied; telling him to drive carefully and safely and sending his love as always.

However, when Saturday came, Aaron began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt that something was wrong. Jackson had not been in touch since the Friday morning text. He tried ringing his mobile phone, but there was no reply; which was extremely odd.

When Saturday afternoon arrived and there was no sign of Jackson and no word from him, alarm bells began to ring in his head. He tried, time and time again, to get in touch, but Jackson's phone continually went to voicemail. Aaron decided to go and see Paddy at Smithy Cottage; he always sought Paddy's advice in times of crisis and he was now out of his mind with worry.

Paddy sat Aaron down in the kitchen and made them a cup of tea, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Paddy attempted to calm Aaron down, "he's probably just got held up somewhere."

"But, it's not like him, Paddy. He always lets me know where he is, I'm really scared that something's happened to him."

Paddy looked at Aaron's face, full of anxiety and fear; and his heart went out to his surrogate son.

"Have you tried ringing the lodgings where he's staying?" Paddy asked.

"Yeah; but there was no answer there, either."

"When did you last try?"

"About two hours ago."

"Try again, from here; save on your mobile bill!" Paddy suggested.

Aaron dialled the number in Scotland and, this time, there was an answer. Paddy looked on while Aaron spoke to the person on the other end of the line, but he could see that Aaron was just as agitated after he finished the call as he was before he started.

"Well?" Paddy could not stand the suspense.

"That's odd," Aaron gave an account of the call, "I spoke to a guy called Hamish. He's the son of Mr and Mrs McBride, the couple that run the guest house; they've gone away for the weekend. He said that Jackson's van is still parked outside the house, but there's no sign of Jackson. What's happened to him Paddy?"

Aaron's tears began to flow, despite his attempts to stop them. Paddy embraced him and tried to soothe his nerves, "Calm down, I expect there's a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"I'll have to go there," Aaron said with a sob in his voice, "something's wrong, I've got to find out what's going on!"

Paddy could see how upset Aaron was and wanted to help him in any way he could, "Look, I'll take you. It's not that far over the border; we can be there in a few hours."

"That's very good of you Paddy," Aaron said with a concerned look, "but won't Rhona mind?"

"It'll be fine!" Paddy assured him, "She'll understand."

Paddy and Aaron spoke to Rhona. She convinced Aaron that she was OK with Paddy abandoning her and Leo for the weekend and was just as concerned for Jackson's wellbeing as they were. She told them that she would ring them immediately if Jackson turned up or if there was any word on his whereabouts. So, the pair set off in Paddy's car towards the town of Dunlonach on the Scottish coast.

xxxxxxxxxx

The roads were reasonably clear and they had an uneventful journey north, but Aaron was on tenterhooks all the way. He was completely unnerved that Jackson seemed to have vanished and had not made contact; it was so out of character.

On arrival in Dunlonach, they drove along a smart, neatly-kept road, full of old stone-built houses. Some were painted white, but many retained their grey, stonework exteriors. Paddy parked his car and they went to knock at the door of the 'Rowan Crest' guest house where Jackson had been staying. Jackson's van was parked right outside in the road, just as Hamish had said on the telephone. Hamish answered the door and invited them in; he was a tall, stocky young man with curly brown hair and was wearing a chunky-knit, dark green sweater and blue jeans. Aaron had half-expected him to make an appearance in a kilt, but he told himself that he was being unfair to stereotype Scotsmen in such a way.

They sat, drinking tea in a cosy living room on the ground floor of the house.

"I'm sorry I canna' throw any light on Jackson's whereabouts," Hamish seemed genuinely apologetic, "I've been away on the oil rig, you see. My parents told me there was a Mr Livesy-Walsh staying, but that he would ha' left by the time I got here this morning, so I wasn't expecting any guests to be in residence when I arrived. I thought it was a wee bit odd that his van was still here though. I checked his room, but he wasn't in there so I assumed he might have taken a train back to his hame."

"Would your parents know where he might be?" asked Paddy.

"I did try to ring them, but I just got voicemail. I left a message, so they might ring back later. I checked with Mrs Dickson next door; she holds a spare door key in case of emergencies, but she hasna' seen Jackson either."

"Maybe we could go out looking?" Aaron suggested.

"Well, it's way too dark now," Hamish replied, "Anyway, we wouldna' know where to start!"

"Hamish is right," Paddy addressed Aaron, "We can't do much until morning. We may as well see if we can get some sleep so we'll be fresh for tomorrow."

"But, I'll never be able to sleep, knowing that Jackson is out there somewhere," Aaron moved his arms in a sweeping gesture, "He could be in trouble!"

"I know," Paddy looked at Aaron fondly, "but we can't go stumbling around in the dark! Look, you're worried, I understand that, so am I, but we'll have to wait until first light before we can do anything."

They had arranged with Hamish to stay the night in the guest house. Being 'out of season' there were plenty of vacant rooms. Aaron paced the floor in his room; he had tried to sleep but could not close his eyes. He was so concerned for Jackson's welfare that he knew that he could never sleep a wink while he was in this state. Once or twice, he did lie down on the bed, but he just tossed and turned and kept fretting all the time. He did eventually doze off into a light slumber, but he was far too agitated to really sleep soundly.

In the morning, Hamish prepared a breakfast of bacon and eggs and Paddy cajoled Aaron into eating something. As Paddy and Aaron sat in the dining room, the telephone rang and Hamish went to answer it. A little while later, he returned and addressed the two of them.

"Well, according to my parents, Jackson put his stuff in his van on Friday, ready to drive back yesterday, at first light. He went for a walk on Friday afternoon. He often did that, apparently."

"Did they say where he went?" Aaron asked.

"Well, they weren't sure; but they said that he often used to enjoy taking a walk along the coast path, up near the headland. It's a favourite spot for joggers and walkers in the summer, but not many people venture along there this time of year."

"Didn't they become suspicious when he didn't return?" Paddy enquired.

"Well, they were going away, so they wouldn't have known if he didn't come back. They expected me to arrive on Friday afternoon but I was delayed and didn't get here until yesterday morning. So, we all thought that Jackson would be gone by yesterday...I suppose nobody thought any more of it until now."

"Let's go!" Aaron jumped up, "Can you show us where this path is?"

"Hold on!" Paddy stopped Aaron in his tracks, "We'd better call the authorities: I think we might need some professional help!"

Aaron was beside himself with worry now. One thing was certain beyond all doubt: his husband was missing. Where the hell was Jackson?


	2. Chapter 2

Another Taxi - Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

He slowly opened his eyes and winced with pain. His legs hurt; so did his ribs. He could hear a faint whirring sound and wondered what it was, but he was too groggy to pay much attention to it. Then he became aware of the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below and the seagulls crying. All he could see was the sky and the rocky slope stretching up above him.

The whirring sound was getting louder and he realised that it was a helicopter. He tried to raise his arm to wave at it, but he winced again; the pain seemed as bad in his arms as in his legs and body. He attempted to shout "Help!" but his mouth was dry and he could only croak inaudibly. However, he took comfort in the fact that someone was waving to him from the rapidly approaching helicopter; he knew that he had been spotted.

The rescuer, who had been winched down, crouched beside him and spoke, "What's your name laddie?"

"Jackson!" he answered softly, "Jackson Livesy-Walsh."

"We're going to get you out of here, Jackson. You'll be OK now!" said the good-looking young guy in the jumpsuit and helmet. Jackson detected the trace of a Scottish accent.

The crew managed to get Jackson safely aboard the helicopter and they headed for dry land. Jackson felt really rough; he had never been in a helicopter before and wished that he could enjoy the ride! He also wished he could enjoy the attention he was getting from the hunky, fit crewmen! But, above all, he knew that he would be fine now and he thanked his lucky stars.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson came round in a hospital bed. The medical staff had cleaned him up and checked him out, then given him some painkilling drugs; which had made him drowsy. As he opened his eyes, he saw the faces of Aaron and Paddy staring intently at him.

"Hello gorgeous," Aaron had tears in his eyes and he stroked Jackson's hand with his fingers, "you've had us all worried sick!"

"How are you feeling?" added Paddy.

Jackson was mortified that he had caused such anguish, "I'm so sorry!" he began to weep.

"Hey, come on tiger!" Aaron rose from his chair and kissed Jackson's forehead, "You've got nothing to be sorry about! You're safe now; that's all that matters!"

"They found you half way down the cliffs. Do you remember what happened?" asked Paddy.

Jackson looked around the room as if searching for his answer; then he spoke, "I went for a walk. It's lovely along that path, I often went along there to admire the view and watch the birds wheeling out to sea. The sun was lighting up the coastline, the rocks and cliffs looked so beautiful and I went over to the edge to take a shot on my mobile phone. The last thing I remember was...the rock that I was standing on giving way. I fell and must have knocked myself out! When I came to, I was lying on a ledge," Jackson looked pensive, then added as an afterthought, "I must have dropped my phone when I went down; it must be on the rocks at the bottom by now, or washed out to sea!"

"Never mind the bloody phone!" Aaron rolled his eyes skyward, "It's you I've been bricking myself over!"

"They said you were very lucky," Paddy said, smiling at Jackson fondly, "if that ledge hadn't broken your fall, you could have gone all the way down to the rocks on the beach!"

"It doesn't bear thinking about," the tears were still rolling down Aaron's cheeks, "I thought I'd lost you!"

Jackson squeezed Aaron's hand in his own, "You can't get rid of me that easily!" he joked.

Aaron was glad that Jackson had lost none of his sense of humour, "You are an idiot!"

"Thanks!" Jackson said, but Aaron's kiss on his lips proved that the banter was covering up his true feelings.

Paddy looked on and the boys' deep affection for each other warmed his heart; he was so pleased that Jackson was OK and that Aaron would be too.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, back in Emmerdale, Aaron and Jackson were sleeping in their marital bed again. During the night, Aaron would randomly wake up and reach out with his hand to feel for Jackson in the darkness; and he would breathe a sigh of relief when his fingers touched the warm flesh of his slumbering husband. Jackson was right beside him; his close proximity made Aaron relax and gave him a sense of wellbeing. Aaron sometimes found it difficult to believe how far he had come; he still did not feel one hundred percent comfortable about being gay, even now; and the thought of sharing a bed with another man would once have filled him with horror. But, it was different with Jackson; he felt that he belonged with him. It did not matter to him that they were two guys; they had become inseparable as a couple and it just felt right. He often reminded himself how lucky he was to have found this amazing man.

The next day, Aaron had settled Jackson on the sofa and was in the kitchen, making a cup of tea. Jackson had been very fortunate; he had sprains and bruises but no broken bones. Aaron placed the mugs down on the coffee table in front of Jackson.

"Do you want a biscuit? I've got your favourites; custard creams," asked Aaron.

"You're spoiling me!" chuckled Jackson, "I should fall off a mountain more often!"

"Don't even joke about it!" Aaron looked as if somebody had just kicked his ankle, "I still have nightmares!"

Jackson looked crestfallen; he knew how much Aaron had worried about him, "I'm sorry babe! That was a bit insensitive of me."

"It's OK," Aaron gave Jackson a quick peck on the lips, "You're back home now, safe and sound; that's all that matters! You've got to go for your check-up tomorrow at Hotten General; I can take you in the van if you like."

"There's no need! I've ordered a taxi."

"But, I could just as easily give you a lift; Debbie won't mind me skiving off!"

"I don't want you taking time off on my account. It's only a check-up, I'll be fine, don't worry!"

"Well, if you're sure," Aaron gazed into Jackson's big brown eyes.

"I am!" Jackson returned Aaron's gaze; his heart was full of love for his thoughtful husband.

xxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, there was a knock at the door and Aaron answered it. The cab driver, a stout, middle-aged man with greying hair and a moustache, stood on the step, "Taxi for Mr Livesy-Walsh," he said in a friendly tone.

Jackson hobbled out on crutches and Aaron helped him into the taxi.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Aaron asked with a concerned frown.

"Don't fuss!" Jackson did not want Aaron to disrupt his routine, "I'll be back before you know it! You just get back to work, I'll call you later."

Aaron watched the taxi disappear up the Hotten road. He really did wish that he was going with him; after the events in Scotland, he did not like letting his husband out of his sight. But, he told himself he was being over-protective and slowly ambled towards the garage.

The morning passed and, at lunchtime, Aaron took out his phone to call Jackson. The call went to voicemail so he texted, "How did it go?"

Aaron did not receive a reply; and after he finished the Rover 25 he was working on he tried texting again. He was becoming very concerned that he was not getting an answer, so he asked Debbie if he could finish early. Debbie could see how worried he was and had no hesitation in letting him go.

On the bus into Hotten, Aaron fretted all the way; he did not notice the fields and trees passing by the window. On arrival in the town, he raced to the hospital and headed for the reception.

The lady on the desk was very helpful, "Mr Livesy-Walsh has been admitted to the Napier Unit," she said.

"But," Aaron was stunned, "he only came in for a check-up! Are you sure?"

The lady checked her screen again, "Yes, he's definitely there."

"Can you tell me where it is, please?" Aaron was becoming agitated.

The lady gave Aaron the directions to the unit and he rushed there as fast as he could. He made enquiries at another desk and the receptionist asked him to sit and wait because Jackson was being examined. Aaron sat in a modern, nicely-decorated waiting area, fidgeting nervously and drumming his fingers on the chair next to him.

Jackson was being settled into a bed after undergoing tests and he started to become concerned about Aaron. He asked the nurse if he could call his husband, but she said, "There's no need! He's right outside; I'll get him for you!"

Jackson smiled broadly as Aaron entered. Aaron crossed the room to his husband and greeted him with a kiss. The nurse smiled and excused herself so that the couple to talk privately.

"I was worried! Why didn't you call me?" asked a concerned Aaron.

"Sorry, babe," Jackson's smile had disappeared, "I haven't had a chance! After I arrived this morning, I had some kind of seizure! I had all these pins and needles down the left side of my body and my arm and leg started to spasm. They've been giving me tests all day; I've just come back from a CT scan."

"Do they know what it is?"

"Not yet, they've got to look at the results. They just want to keep me in overnight as a precaution."

"I dunno!" exclaimed Aaron, "Take my eyes off you for a second and you get yourself into all sorts of scrapes! Still, you were in the right place to have a funny turn!"

Jackson knew that Aaron's making light of the situation was a defence mechanism; he was hiding his true concerns with a few flippant remarks.

"I'll be OK!" Jackson looked steadily into Aaron's blue eyes; eyes that gave away the anxiety that he was feeling, "Once they've given me an oil-change and a new set of spark plugs, I'll be as right as rain!"

"You are a div!" Aaron leaned in to give Jackson a big kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at home, Aaron spent a sleepless night, tossing and turning. Just when he thought things were getting back on track; with Jackson being found after his disappearance; suddenly another spanner had been thrown into the works! He wondered just what was wrong with the love of his life. He tried to convince himself that it was nothing serious; yet it was obviously bad enough for the hospital to keep Jackson in overnight. He stretched out his hand to Jackson's side of the bed, wishing his husband was there; wanting desperately to touch the warm skin that he loved. A tear rolled down his cheek as a hollow feeling of loneliness enveloped him. He tried to console himself by imagining that Jackson would be back in their bed the next night. He couldn't wait for the morning to come, in the hope that he could find some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Taxi - Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron was helping Jackson to put his clothes on, behind the curtain by the hospital bed. "I can't wait to have you back home again; I've missed you!"

"I've only been in here one night!" Jackson said; then winced as he tried to put his shirt on.

"Here, let me do that!" Aaron carefully fastened the buttons on Jackson's red checked shirt.

"You've still got this old thing!" Aaron joked, as Jackson looked at him lovingly; he counted himself lucky that his husband was there to help him.

"I thought you liked this shirt!"

"I do, I always liked you in this one." Aaron continued, "Anyway, you still haven't told me what the doctor said earlier."

"Well, they thought at first that the turn I had after I got here was due to something called a 'Jacksonian Seizure'; it's a form of epilepsy. But, after they did the scan, they reckon now that it was just down to a blow on the head when I fell."

"Jacksonian Epilepsy?" Aaron looked astonished, "They've actually named a condition after you?"

"Nah! That's what it's called, you div! Apparently, it's a mild form of epilepsy which only affects one side of the brain."

"Can they treat it?" Aaron was concerned for Jackson's welfare.

"It can be controlled by drugs, although they said some people lead normal lives without any medication. Anyway, they've pretty much ruled it out after they gave me the tests; so it looks like I'm in the clear!"

"Well, the next time I'm sick, I'll call it 'Aaron-itis'!" Aaron giggled at his own joke.

"That's what I've got!" Jackson smiled at his husband, "If it means I'm hopelessly addicted to you!"

Aaron leaned in to kiss Jackson's waiting lips. "There's no cure!" Aaron grinned at his partner, "You'll just have to keep doing THAT, several times a day!"

"It'll be a strain; but I'll manage somehow!" Jackson chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was so happy to have Jackson home again. He realised how empty the house had felt without his husband around. At night, he snuggled up to Jackson; feeling content just to hold him close. He felt that everything was going right again and he slept soundly with the love of his life in his arms.

A few days later, Aaron woke up as usual. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on the same pillow as Jackson and, during the night, his head had slipped down to Jackson's chest and he was still embracing his husband.

Jackson kissed Aaron softly on the forehead, "Morning!" he said in a hushed tone.

Jackson reached over to the bedside table and retrieved an envelope, which he handed to Aaron, "Happy Anniversary!" he beamed.

"Thanks, babe!" Aaron sat up and opened the envelope. He took out the card and read the words inside:

"_To my one and only Aaron. These past twelve months have been the happiest of my life. Before we met, I just existed, day to day, now, with you, I feel alive! I am so lucky to have found you. You are so amazing and, to me, you always will be. I love you so much. Jackson xxx_."

Aaron felt the tears welling up in his eyes but, holding them back, he reached over to his bedside cabinet and produced a card for Jackson.

"Here's yours; Happy Anniversary!" Aaron said, looking a little embarrassed. Jackson was taken aback. He knew his husband so well; and for Aaron to have gone to the trouble of buying him a card spoke volumes about the way he felt about him. He opened the card to read Aaron's words inside:

"_To my perfect man. You are my lover, my soul-mate, my everything! I didn't know what love was until I met you. I am so in love with you that I don't know how to tell you, so I just want to say that I'm crazy about you. I'm yours forever, Aaron xxx_."

It was Jackson's turn to fight back the tears now. He scooped Aaron into his arms and they kissed passionately; a kiss which emphasized the feeling behind the words that they had written to each other.

"I didn't think you'd remember!" said Jackson, his eyes moist from the emotion of the moment.

"As if I'd forget," Aaron smiled, "...and I've booked us a table at Giovanni's tonight. You like it there, don't you?"

"You know I do! It's where we got back together, remember?"

"Yeah," Aaron had a far-away, misty-eyed look about him, "That was the best meal I've ever had! Just you and me...and do you remember what happened when we got back home?"

"If I recall correctly, you seduced me!"

"Er...I think you've got that the wrong way round!"

They both dissolved into a fit of the giggles as they fell back into the sheets, holding on to one and other, just happy to be together.

Later, the two of them were back at Giovanni's restaurant. They had been given the same table as before, which brought back happy memories for them both. The last time they were here, they had only just discovered their true feelings for each other and now they were celebrating their first anniversary as a married couple. They laughed and joked, happy with each other and with life. After all the ups and downs of their relationship, they felt that they had reached another level...united, bonded and stronger than ever.

Jackson looked at Aaron with a smile on his face. Here was the one person who mattered to him; the one person who made his heart skip a beat whenever he saw him. A lot of people had doubted that they would make it together, but they were compatible in every way...a match made in heaven.

Aaron looked at Jackson and wore an identical smile to his partner's. This lovely guy meant the world to him; his saviour, the person who made him whole. The only one who gave him tingles inside whenever he thought about him. He was 'the one'.

After a lovely evening, the couple returned home and retired to bed.

"Thanks for a wonderful time!" Jackson kissed Aaron fondly and stared into the beautiful blue eyes which always captivated him, "I really enjoyed that!"

"So did I," Aaron stared back into Jackson's big brown eyes, "We should do that again sometime!"

"Yeah!" Jackson sighed, contentedly.

"Do you want me to give you another anniversary present?" Aaron said, as he rubbed his naked body against Jackson's.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jackson grinned as he kissed the love of his life.

xxxxxxxxxx

The weeks passed and Jackson had fully recovered from his ordeal. He was back at work, although Declan had transferred him back to Home Farm to do some work on the estate, so he was living back at home with Aaron.

It was on a bright day in May that Jackson came home to find Aaron sitting in the lounge with a face like thunder. He could see that something had upset or annoyed his husband and he sat down next to him. "What's wrong? Are you going to tell me why you've got a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp?" Jackson asked.

"It's Debbie!" Aaron answered abruptly, "She's selling the garage!"

"What?" Jackson did not believe his ears, "Why?"

"She says it's not paying to be in the motor trade anymore; since the economic downturn. It has been a bit quiet lately; but I never expected this! She and Cameron want to bugger off back to Jersey and settle there. So, that's my job up the spout!"

"Oh babe, I'm sorry!" Jackson drew Aaron into a hug. Aaron took comfort in sharing his news with his other half.

"Guess you'll have to keep me in the style to which I've become accustomed!" Aaron tried to make light of the situation, but Jackson knew how upset he was.

"Well, I've got some news, but I don't know if you'll want to hear it now," Jackson looked pensive.

"No, that's OK; go on, tell me."

"Well, Debbie's not the only one selling up! Declan called me in today for a chat; he's sold Home Farm!"

"Blimey! What's this? A mass exodus from Emmerdale? So, you're going to be out of a job too!"

Jackson took Aaron's hands in his own, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about; Declan's moving to Ireland and he's offered me a job over there. I said I'd have to think about it and talk to you first. What do you think?"

"Wow! What do you want to do? It's going to mean moving to a different country; are you happy with that?"

Jackson continued to grip Aaron's hands, "Babe, I'd live anywhere, as long as we're together. If I went over there, I'd want you to come with me...would you?"

Aaron mulled it over for a moment and then said, "Yeah, 'course I would! I promised to stick by you; and that's exactly what I'll do. We're married; and that means always being together. We've always belonged together, you and me."

They kissed. Jackson was so proud of Aaron; his love and loyalty always touched him deeply.

"Well, I'll tell Declan it's a deal then, shall I?"

Aaron laughed, "Maybe Debbie's done me a favour!"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I'd have to hand my notice in; now I won't have to bother!"

"You're still unemployed though, either way," Jackson pointed out.

"Well," Aaron looked on the bright side, "They do have motor mechanics in Ireland, don't they? It's not all horses and carts, is it?"

Jackson chuckled, "I don't think so! But I can't say for sure, I've never been there!"

Aaron Kissed Jackson again.

"What's that for?" asked Jackson.

"You've cheered me up!" Aaron smiled, "I was in a strop when I came home, but now I've got something to look forward to!"

Jackson kissed Aaron back, "You're amazing, do you know that?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Aaron was at the garage, locking up, when Jackson appeared.

"You're home early;" Aaron looked at his husband quizzically, "Declan hasn't decided to give you the push after all, has he?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I've got some good news...well; I hope its good news."

"What is it? You haven't won the lottery, have you?"

"Sadly, no," Jackson replied, "Come on, let's go inside and I'll tell you all about it!"

They sat in their lounge with mugs of tea and Aaron waited for Jackson's announcement, "Well?" he said impatiently.

"I was speaking to Declan today and I told him that you were coming with me, to Ireland," Jackson began.

"Ha! I bet that was big news!" Aaron said, sarcastically.

"Listen, I haven't finished! I told him that you'd be looking for work. Well, he's got a mate in Ireland who owns a luxury limousine company, you know; chauffeur-driven cars. It's near the property he's buying. Someone's leaving and they've got a vacancy for a skilled mechanic; he's had a word with his friend and he's put your name forward for the job. What do you think?"

Aaron looked stunned. Only a week beforehand, he faced the prospect of being unemployed and now, not only was he moving to another country, but he was also being offered a job when he arrived there! This whole scenario was completely unexpected. "I don't know what to say!" he gasped.

"How about 'yes please'?" it was Jackson's turn to be sarcastic.

Aaron smiled, "Yes please!" he said enthusiastically.

"Good! I'll tell Declan it's all systems go!"

Aaron's kiss on Jackson's lips confirmed that he was making the right decision.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Aaron was packing some clothes into a holdall, ready for the trip over the water.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked Jackson as he noisily dropped his toolbox on the lounge floor.

"I'm just clearing out the van," Jackson explained, "I've sold it!"

"What?" Aaron looked amazed, "I thought we were taking it with us. They do allow you to drive vans in Ireland, you know!"

"Of course I know that, you Muppet! But the new job comes with a vehicle; a Toyota Hilux I think, so I won't be needing the van anymore."

"Oh, I see!" Aaron replied.

"Anyway, all set for tonight?" Jackson was referring to their pre-arranged send-off at the Woolpack.

"Yeah, 'course! Though I'm not one for 'fond farewells' normally."

"I know, but both our mums...and Paddy, don't want us to leave without saying a proper goodbye!"

"They're not the only ones! If I don't have a drink with Adam before we go, I'll never hear the last of it!" Aaron said, grimacing.

That night, in the pub, it seemed that the whole village had turned out to see them. Chas, Hazel, Paddy and Rhona made their usual fuss over them and Pearl looked a little tearful as she spoke to them at length. Even Cain seemed genuinely upset that they were going. Adam covered his true feelings with his usual banter, but both Aaron and Jackson could see how sad he really was underneath it all.

Despite everything, they ended up having a really good time in the Woolpack. Chas would not let Aaron, or Jackson, pay for anything.

The next morning at Dale Head, Jackson looked at Aaron and could see that he was deep in thought. He took Aaron's hands in his own and spoke, "You OK?"

Aaron, who had been miles away, looked at his husband and smiled, "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed a bit quiet; I wondered if you'd had second thoughts?"

"No! No way! I was just thinking about this place, that's all; the house, the village, the people; it's been a big part of my life!"

"If you don't want to go, I'll understand!" Jackson looked at Aaron fondly.

Aaron stared deep into Jackson's eyes, "There's nothing here for me now! My life, from now on, is by your side, somewhere out there!" He gestured towards the window.

They kissed and held each other tightly. "As long as we're together, we'll be OK, I just know it!" Jackson sighed.

A taxi arrived to take them to the airport. Chas, Hazel, Paddy, Rhona, Leo and Adam waved them off and watched them disappear into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxx

...and so, that was how Aaron and Jackson came to leave Emmerdale village; in another taxi to take them onwards; towards the rest of their lives...together.


End file.
